Home Alone
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: Ryou's Home Alone for Christmas, and two thieves have recently escaped from Prison! It's up to Ryou to defend his neighborhood, his neighbors, his house, and more importantly.. Himself. BAKUSHIPPING, YAOI!
1. Why Is There A Van In Front Of My House?

Hello, freaks! :D

I'm going to be doing yet ANOTHER Bakushipping story because I'm awesome like that XD

This one is based on the story "_Home Alone_" (dur. XD)

If you don't know what it is, PLEASE watch the movies! You're going to laugh at the insanity these people had to put up with.

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R_**I do not owe YuGiOh, Home Alone, or even this website.

I also don't own the characters I have placed here as Ryou's family.

They go to their respectful owners (Whoever they may be..) and I get no credit what so ever.. I only own this story!**_D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R**

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_O-N-E_**

"Yes, sir!" The boy nods. Hardly a boy, anymore, he just turned eighteen a couple of days ago, with no one to share it. If you looked at him from the back, you could think he's a girl. From the front, a kid, a child no less. The boy has flawless skin, he's pale as a sheet of paper, would even make Snow White jealous. He has long, silver hair that reaches his upper back, and emerald green eyes. He has a slender figure, reaching up to five feet nine inches. "Will do, sir! Merry Christmas! Lo-love you too, Dad."

The boy sighs as he takes the phone away from his cheek, pressing the off button. He places it back onto the charger, earning a beep in doing so. The charger is on a night stand, next to the big tree we all call "The Tree". But this one is special. It's only decorated in red and gold—no family ornaments, hand made, encrypted ones, oh no—with beautiful laces of gold going down it's sides, with a crimson star on the very top of the tree. In fact, the whole house is decorated in either gold or red, no inch of the house is left its normal color.

Picking up a broom, the boy cleans up the dropped pine needles of the tree, and broken ornaments on the floor. The scraping noise against the floor reminds him of his mother doing this every Christmas, since his brothers and sisters couldn't keep still while putting the decorations up. The boy smiles, sadly. He picks up the glass, and throws it into the metal trashcan. Trying to exit the kitchen, his hip hits the end of the glass table. Hard.

"What the—owwww! Ow! That hurt!" The silverette clutches his side. "Ow ow ow ow ow.."

He hops over to the sofa in the living room and lies down. He stuffs his face into a pillow, tired out. The sofa is a dark red color, made out of nylon and cotton. It's like sitting on a red cloud in heaven.

In between the two sofas, is a coffee-table, made out of dark wood. Ontop of it is three santa clauses, each checking lists of naughty or nice. The reindeer are on the two back legs, most likely going to take off.

The green eyed boy loks up from his pillow, looking through the window. The next door neighbors aren't there, as he recalls, they told him that they would be going to another city to visit their family. So why is there a black van parked in front of that house?

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

Outside, the snow falls very slowly. The outside temperature is twenty degrees higher than the weatherman expected. You could walk outside with a teeshirt, and not be cold.

Near the bricked house that the silverette's looking at, near the black van, are two men, with pulled up sleeves and gloves.

"You got everything?" One of the men asks. His golden eyes reaches the other, which has crimson eyes. This man has grey hair that reaches his shoulders, and tan skin, almost a brown color. He's been in the sun his whole life, must've been why. Across his face, a scar shaped into a "t" burns a white color. Down his right arm, is another scar, one marred in red and black. He wears a red coat, reaching to about his ankles. The great contrast makes him easy to spot in the snow, but the man is very skilled and experienced.

The shorter one has silver hair that goes to his middle back. Two spikes go out on either side of his head, kind of like horns. Crimson eyes contrast the pale colors of his hair, and skin. His flawless skin gives him an advantadge. He wears a large black coat that goes to his feet, to keep him warm. Their history of thieving is long, a mile long perhaps. The crimson eyed young adult looks behind him. "I think so. What about you?"

"Yeah. Lets get out of here." The taller one nods. He signals to get inside the van.

"Right behind you, Akeifa." The crimson eyed boy stops. "Wait."

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Akeifa looks at him with a curious look.

"..There's someone watching us." The silverette looks around slowly.

"Where?" Akeifa twists around.

Bakura looks at the silverette's window, and smirks. "Right there."

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

The boy inside the house inhales sharply, and jumps back. "What? Why are they.. huh?" He turns to the door, and locks it, chains it, and bolts it. "Oh no. No no no." The beautiful boy searches the house for something to use to defend himself. "Oh! My dad's gun!"

The stairs are carved out of wood, with glass tiles. The wall it's placed on is turned into a mirror, imagining yourself walking down on the red carpet. The teen's desperate stomping guide up the stairs, and into the first white door on the left. He dives underneath the bed, pulling out a shoe box large enough to fit a child. He opens the dark green lid, and pulls out a small gun. "Close enough.." He jumps his way down the stairs, and breathes heavily. "Please don't come here. Come on."

The christmas cheer is gone—obviously—replaced to cold sweat. Chilled goosebumps ripple across the boy's body, who's aroused in fear. He puts on his shoes, that were discarded once he picked up the phone with his father, and charges the pistol. "Please don''t come here."

Everything becomes quiet, just the ticking of the clock hanging near the tree clicking every second.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

The teen closes his eyes in fear, frozen sweat dripping down his face, waiting for a blow. Suddenly, the door handle jiggles. "_Are you sure you saw a boy_?"

"_I'm pretty sure, Akeifa._"

"_It's just a child, Bakura. He most likely didn't even see what was going on._"

"_Don't you think it's a little risky to leave a kid as a wittness?_"

"_No one will believe him if he calls the police. Also, I doubt he'll remember this by tomorrow._"

"_Lets hope so._"

"_I know so, Bakura. Come on._"

The jiggling of the door handle stops, and Ryou slides down on the floor with exasperation. "I'm doomed.." He opens his eyes, and cocks his head toward the stairs. He smiles brightly, and climbs the "red carpet" stairs, opening a window to see outside. A slight breeze comes in, and the boy shields his eyes. He peers down the window when the breeze calms down.

"_How about this? We come back at nine o' clock_. _The kid will most likely be sleeping at that time, so we would have nothing to worry about_. _If he is away, we'll just make him be afraid of the dark_."

The boy upstairs wonders how he got that weird scar on the right side of his face. He looks around his yard, grinning. "Nine-o-clock?" The silverette wonders. "Why nine-o-clock?"

"_Good idea, Akeifa!_" The one in a black coat slaps him in the forehead "_Make a kid be afraid of the dark? He could call the cops on us!_"

"_They don't call me the Thief King for nothing, Bakura. We'll get in smoothly. Don't worry. Now, let's go, the kid will most likely be watching TV._"

**H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S**

Yay! Part one is done! I hope you guys don't feel annoyed that I usually take ideas from Movies..

THEY ARE NOT PEDOPHILES. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT. XD

Have you ever hurt yourself on a glasstable? I have. It hurts SO FREAKING BAD.

SO. FREAKING. BAD.

Anyway, whoever **reviews** gets a free cookie!

_Na, Ja ne!_


	2. Explanation Of His Necklace

Ahhhh! What happened! :O

I wrote half of this story two days ago, and then "poof", it disappeared yesterday!

I saved it onto my flashdrive and it wasn't there either.

I really have to watch where I'm putting my stories..

Oh well. I'll just re-write it, then!

Anyone who reviewed got a cookie :D

*Note- I'M SO SORRY XD I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO POST THIS YESTERDAY.. I HAD SOMETHING TO DO THOUGH. I'M SORRY. XD

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_T-W-O_**

"What am I going to do?" The silverette murmurs. He lays down comfortably on the wine colored sofa. "That man was right. The police won't believe me."

Why? Because, in broad day light, two thieves working on picking locks, and one had a red coat. A red coat—wouldn't a thief (that even calls himself the Thief "King") wear something to blend in with his surroundings? You could easily spot the man in the red coat, and yet.. it looked as if he was actually blending in. Strange.

_TV would help_, the boy thinks, maybe the guy is right, _I will most likely forget about this in a couple of hours_.

He puts the gun on the coffee-table, and rearranges the santas and their lists. He might need it again. He picks up a silver remote, and presses "on."

"_Two thieves have escaped from prison this morning. They are fairly domesticated._" Domesticated. They make them sound like animals, but the boy believes it's wrong._ "but will try to get into your house. They have a long history of robbing, jaywalking, trespassing, thieving, and assault on federal units. If you have any information on these two call 954.._"

The silverette stops listening at this point, staring at the small pistol. He sighs heavily, his large green orbs closing, his eyelashes creating a batting effect. "They're coming back at nine, aren't they? Then I've got to get this house ready for them. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

"_Ryou, I'll be gone for a while." The silverette's dad patted him on the head._

_ The silverette—now presented as Ryou, tilted his head. "Where are you going, Daddy?"_

_ "I'm going to Egypt, I have something to do there. Can you handle being by yourself for a couple of hours? Mommy is going to be here in a couple of hours with your brothers and sisters." His dad knelt down next to him and put on a big smile._

_ The family had wanted to go Switzerland for a vacation, but Ryou had come down with the flu, causing his dad stay behind with him while the others went skiing. Plans changed, Ryou's dad had to go back to Egypt. Ryou felt horrible at the fact that it was all his fault._

_ "I'm sorry." Ryou hugged his dad._

_ "For what?" His dad asked. Ryou had the same large innocent green eyes as his dads. But Ryou's were slightly larger and he had the same eyelashes of his moms, and the "albino" gene that carried down from both sides of the family._

_ "This is all my fault." Ryou sniffed._

_ His dad chuckled, his deep voice vibrating in Ryou's mind. "Of course not. I've got to go now, okay? Be safe. I love you."_

_ "I do too, dad." And with that, his father left him. Leaving a stuffy-nosed eight year old Ryou, and a two story house for four hours. But his mom never came home. Eight hours later, Ryou could have been found in the corner of the house, crying his tiny little heart out. The door opened, jingling a little, and Ryou looked up. His dad looked miserable. His large green eyes stared at the floor, clouded._

_ "Dad!" Ryou ran down the stairs and hugged his leg. "Where's Mommy?"_

_ "She.. umm.. she's not coming, Ryou. I'm sorry. Something happened."_

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

Ryou places his hands in his lap, and murmurs softly to himself. "Please. Please give me the strength to survive today. Please please please."

Time to get going. He gets up from the floor, hugging his large necklace. He opens the closet of the guest room, and stands on a stepping stool to grab a tool box from the top shelf. The bulky black box rattles back and forth, the bolts clicking and crashing into one another. He places the box on the floor, and pulls out a wheeled tool box. He takes it all the way down to the bottom of the stairs, and opens the front door.

He picks up a drill, and grazes his eyes over his front lawn. Yeah. This is going to work.

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

Eight hours of sawing, cutting, tieing, hosing, taring, nailing, and placing, Ryou finally sits down on the non-trapped sofa. Pleased with himself, he takes a look around the house. Perfect. Tar, nails, water, buckets, trampolines, rugs, a basement, hot doors, doggie doors, a set of weights, electrical wire (It's best if you don't ask where Ryou get's these things..), Cemented walks, more water, rope, tape, a chair, more tape, kerosene, and paint.

Lots and lots of paint.

Ryou smiles, and looks up at the clock. "Time to eat, I guess. It's eight o clock. Good thing I created bento early in the morning."

Ryou sits down on one of the birch chairs, staring at the food with delight. He closes his eyes, and grasps onto his necklace. "Father and Lord, please bless this dinner I have made, and bless me with enough strength to last tonight. May the thieves have their rightful punishment. Amen."

Quietly eating, Ryou starts to think the worse. _What if, in a way, they manage to cut through everything I put outside, and inside? What if they don't get hurt like I planned them too? What if they try to rape me? What if they're two psychotic sociopaths? What if they want to kill me-what exactly did I do wrong? Oh yeah, I'm a wittness to their breaking in. Do they have a gun? But I have a gun._ Ryou's eyes shift to the coffee table outside of the kitchen. _What exactly do they want from me? I don't have money, I certainly don't know the number to our bank account, There aren't any more jewles in the house after mom.. _Ryou chokes on himself._ Or worse- what if they try to get my necklace?_

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

****_Only one umbrella stood in the drizzling rain after the five coffins lower themselves into the ground. One small, and fragile umbrella. Ryou cried silently underneath said umbrella. He watched as his dad came up to him. "Lets go, buddy. Come on."_

_"I don't want to leave." Ryou shook his head. "I want to stay with mom."_

_His dad sighed. "Ryou.."_

_"I'm not leaving her! She doesn't deserve this! If you love her too, daddy, you would stay here forever! This is all my fault!"_

_"It's not your fault. I love her so much Ryou, I would never leave. But I have too. I have to take care of you now, Ryou. You're the only one left."_

_"It's all my fault. All my fault. My fault. My fault!" Ryou started to cry. He clung to his father's leg, his large tears dripping off his flushed face. "Mommy wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me."_

_"Ryou, listen. It's not your fault-"_

_"I hate myself! Hate myself! Hate myself!"_

_"Bakura!" Ryou froze. His father only called him by his last name when he was angry. "It is not your fault. It will never be your fault, Ryou. Never. You didn't do anything wrong. This is just life. Now lets go home before we upset your mother even more."_

_While they walked home, his father sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Ryou."_

_Ryou's Dad pulled something out of his coat pocket. A large necklace, in a shape of a disk. Heavily coated in gold. "I was going to give this to your mother. But she thought I would be a good idea to give it to you."_

_Ryou's large eyes widened. "W-why?"_

_"It was a present from your mom. She loved you, Ryou. She still does."_

**H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S**

Phew!

That was a long one.

Anyway, please review to get Ryou happier :D

__**REVIEW!**

****_Na, Ja Ne!  
><em>


	3. Bakura Has Dressed Up As A Girl!

Ello :D

So guys I'm just going to post this early (ne?) even though I totally wanted to post this yesterday..

It wasn't ready XD

And the fact that I woke up at 7:30AM thinking that it was school, went to soccer for three hours, then went to Laser Quest (IT WAS SO MUCH FUN :DD) for about two hours, than went home, then went to ANOTHER birthday party, that lasted until 2 in the morning. I crashed halfway getting home. I'm so lucky to have my dad driving XD

Anyway, I sat here, near my computer all day because my legs hurt like hell D:

So that's why it's somewhat early!

Explanation-COMPLETE :D

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_T-H-R-E-E_**

Ryou had taken a break halfway through his mess in his house. He decided that it would be much easier to talk to his mother for help, since God would be busy answering other prayers before getting to his.

He walked across the pavement, not bothering to get a bike or car. It's right across the road, the church. The snow started to crunch under his feet while he crossed the street. He looked both ways—to see if the thieves had come back early—and briskly walked. His striped scarf was tucked into his white vest. He had on a long blue shirt underneath said vest. His ears could pick up the slight high notes of the choir going on inside. He opened the door quietly, and eyed around the large room. Rows of benches go from three feet of the door, to all the end on the other side of the church. Where the minister usually stands on.

Most of the people in the church are in their own corners—benches. A young couple next to him prayed, their heads down. They murmur some things incoherent. A group of teenagers prayed over to his left, near the minister's balcony. Most people were scattered around the church. On the balcony, the choir in blue robes warmed up. He came back to the couple next to him. The girl's hair was covered from view, and long fingernails shined underneath her chin. Her flawless skin remind Ryou of snow. Ryou squinted his eyes—he knew who that girl was. Ryou looked back up in some sort of instinct, and saw one of his neighbors to his left, eight benches up, with his head hanged down to his chest. His shoulders moved up and down, most likely because he was either laughing or because he was crying. Ryou took off his gloves, and sat down next to the man.

Said man is around his late adult years. His gray hair is hidden in a black bandana he wears. He has gray bangs shaped into lightning bolts going down his forehead. His large brown eyes looked watery.

"Solomon?" Ryou asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ryou," The old man quickly tried to regain composure, tears still ran down his face. He wiped his face with his silver jacket sleeve. "It's nothing you young man should be bothered with."

"But Mr. Motou," Ryou handed him a tissue. "you're my friend. Tell me, please. It'll help you."

Solomon nodded. "Well, you see my boy, Yugi came home a couple of days ago, and we had a good dinner. He told me that he well.."

"Go on," Ryou gently urged.

"He told me that he wasn't like normal boys. He told me that he didn't like girls. He told me," The old man heaved. "he told me that he was homosexual. And of course, I didn't say anything because I was in shock. But Yugi, my poor grandson.. took it the wrong way, and.. he started yelling at me saying things that I will not repeat.."

"Oh my." Ryou shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry."

"I don't know what to do." Mr. Motou shook his head. Ryou hugged him in comfort.

"Are you ashamed of him?" Ryou asked.

"No. I miss him terribly." Solomon looked up. "What should I do?"

"Confront him." Ryou put it simply.

Solomon asks, "But what if he doesn't want to see me anymore? I'm so fearful that's going to happen.."

"Well, if you just talk to him, and you say that you're sorry, and he doesn't say anything anymore, then you can stop worrying about it." Ryou explained. "I was once afraid of going to my mother's grave, fearful that she wouldn't want to talk to me. I kept telling myself that it was my fault that she died. But when I got there, and started talking, my necklace suddenly felt warmer. It felt as if Mom was hugging me. And now I'm not afraid anymore to talk to her."

Solomon nodded. "Oh Ryou, you are such a big help to me. God bless you."

"No problem. I actually came here to talk to mom. I don't have time to go to the Cemetery." Ryou sighed.

"How come?" Mr. Motou asked.

"Well, you see," Ryou laughed. "I'm remodeling the house for my dad to come home. But he won't be home this year, so I'll just finish it before he arrives."

Which that isn't a lie. He somewhat is remodeling his house, except not for a good thing. He's trying to get rid of thieves. So Ryou guesses he's somewhat not lying. He's just not telling the whole story. And that's not lying. That's.. partial truth.

"Why don't you spend Christmas dinner with me, then?" Solomon asked. "Oh, well, how about this, let's ask your mother."

"That's most likely a good idea." Ryou smiled.

They folded their hands. And prayed. For Yugi and his forgiveness, and Ryou for wisdom from his mother. Secretly, Ryou started to talk to his mom as well.

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

The couple looked up as Ryou passed them. Bakura smirked. "You think it's clear?"

"Yup. What's the kid doing outside his house, eh?" Akefia murmured.

"I don't know man." Bakura looked down toward his shirt. "Why did I have to be the girl?"

"Because you're the more feminine in our group." Akefia rolled his eyes. Bakura growled lowly at him, and stalked off the other way, going to find a bathroom. "Hey! Wait! You don't even know which bathroom to go to!"

Bakura turned around, his long silver hair wipped into his face. He cooly raised an eyebrow. "Don't make fun of me, you baka. I should slap you—I should, do you want me to do so?—I'm going to stuff a skirt down your throat, and then whose going to be the one laughing? Hmmm?"

Akefia just laughed, and lead him to the woman's bathroom. In their, Bakura stared heavily at his blue shirt he stole from a store nearby. He had to put on a bra just to make it look real. Bakura sighed heavily. _Oh, the things I do to get what I want._ He rolled his eyes in the mirror. _But I do look kind of hot. Akefia has the weirdest ideas. But seriously, why do I have to be the girl?_

Bakura exited the woman's bathroom after awkwardly trying to exit with old ladies staying the way. He didn't want to blow his cover, so he couldn't just push them out of the way, even though he was itching to do so. Old ladies are so slow.

Akefia wrapped his hands around the younger man, and they exit the church, talking about what they would eat.

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

Hahahaha Bakura was dressed up like a girll.. XD

I feel so bad making Yugi the bad guy.. -.-

His ji-chan doesn't deserve it!

Want to know who Yugi was dating?

Look up- MOBIUMSHIPPING. XD I love triangles pairings.. (uhh..)

I actually wrote in past tense this chapter! Gasp! Well, it is before the end of the second chapter. (I'm so confusing myself. It's not even funny. XD)

So next chapter might be the thieves getting into.. uhm.. sticky situations..

Or maybe not!

**REVIEW!**

(You get a free hug from your favorite character if you do..!)

_Na, Ja Ne!_


	4. I'm Going To Kill That Kid!

****HI!

Oh ma ra.. I'm so freaking sorry guys!

It's been two weeks.. =-=

I told myself to write something for you guys but I couldn't find any inspiration..

And then finally I just wrote the first thing that came to my mind-therefore, I apologize in advance in the shortness of the story, and the randomness (and the stupididness.. -.-)

I'll have part five up soon. I promise!

If I don't post in three days, PM me and yell at me for forgetting XD

Here you go! -

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_F-O-U-R_**

_**The day before Christmas – 8:43PM**_

"Alright," Ryou nods to himself. "Let's do this."

He stares blankly at an open window, awaiting the two thieves to come. If he has too, he will stay there forever. He will protect his neighborhood. He turns toward the wall—a blue button faintly glowing. He looks back through the window, and gasps. Two thieves!

"They're here!" He presses the button, and he shifts underneath the bed in the corner of the room. The front door's handle starts to turn red.

_**Outside of Ryou Bakura's House – **_

"Got everything?" Akefia asks. Bakura nods, placing a cap over his head.

"Think so. 'Nd you?" They start to walk up toward the house.

"Yeah." The older one stops, and stares at the house. "..Strange."

"What?"

"All the lights are on."

"The kid's just pretending that there are more people in the house. Come on, Akefia, let's get movin'."

They walk along the sidewalk, a winding path to get toward the stairs. Akefia goes ahead of Bakura, and trips. "What the—?"

He skids on his face in wet cement. Bakura can only do but laugh. "Now how in the world did you do that, 'Thief King'?"

"Shut up." Akefia tries to pick himself up, wiping his face with his hands. Failing, he lands back in the cement. "Like you wouldn't have fallen in as well."

"I'm not the one always bragging about how good they are and then end up landing on their face from a childish prank. By the way, how _did_ he get cement?" Bakura lowers his face to look at Akefia in the eyes.

"I'm not the one who wore a bra to church."

"You stuffed it on me, baka."

"And you looked damn hot in it, too."

Bakura lifts an eyebrow. "Aren't we supposed to be robbing this house?"

"Oh. Oh yeah." Akefia picks himself up, and trudges through the side walk. The stairs. Akefia groans. Bakura looks at the egyptian, and chuckles.

Covering the steps of the stairs is black goo, with some pile of snow on top. Akefia sees it right away, but Bakura doesn't. The pale teenager starts to climb the stairs, only to get stuck on one of the steps. The first one. Bakura pulls his feet out, desperetally trying to move before he hits his face—too late. "Jesus! What the hell!"

Akefia laughs loudly. He could get used to this type of entertainment. "You just ended up landing on your face from a childish prank. I'm not the only one, now!"

"Shut up. Come on, let's keep moving." Bakura tries to hold onto the railings of the stairs for support, but the railings break apart, leaving a slipping albino with his feet caught. His head hits something. "Holy—!"

Akefia laughs hard. The albino now covered in tar growls at him. "You know what?"

"What?" Bakura keeps growling.

"Maybe I should go to the basement, and you go to the front door." Akefia turns the other way. Stairs go down, and stairs go up. The egyptian smirks at Bakura, before dissapearing, going down the basement stairs.

_**SKID!**_

_** ..THUMP!**_

"Whoa!"

"You fuckin' idiot, what did you do this time?"

_**The day before Christmas – 9:00PM**_

The thief king comes out with wild gold eyes. "Uhh.."

"What's wrong?"

"I think the stairs' wet."

"You _think_ it's wet."

"Yeah."

"Oh my fuckin' god, Akefia. You're an idiot."

_**The day before Christmas – 9:10PM**_

"Let's just hurry up and get inside." Bakura slaps him in the back of the head, and reaches for the front door. Akefia, on the other hand, grins and goes toward the basement door. Bakura puts his cold hands around the door handle, and yelps. "Ahh!"

_**The day before Christmas – 9:12PM**_

Akefia opens his door gently, his bright golden eyes contrasting the shadows in the cold basement. "All right. Let's get it on."

The Thief King prods the door closed, stairs out at the other side of the room, and begins to walk. White light enters from the door, giving an eerie feeling of paranormal activity. The king can only laugh at the idiotic thought. He stops for a second and laughs greatly. A broom can be seen in his way, put there on purpose to trip him. "This kid doesn't know whose coming."

He jumps over the broom, and slips onto his face. He slids across the floor, and hits another broom with his head. Now he gets why there was two brooms. It was the area that was full of—what is this? "OW!"

The smell of paint drums into his nose, and he groans. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

_**The day before Christmas – 9:15PM**_

Bakura runs back toward the snow, and jams his hand into a pile. Predominantly, a _wet_ pile. The scent of urine is so strong, Bakura backs up, and moans in annoyance. "I'm gonna kill that kid!"

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

Also, if I don't finish this story before Christmas, yell at me until I get my senses straight. XD

Please; 'cause I will forget!

Ryou isn't in this part as much-Gomen!

I promise he'll be in it more in the next part, though!

HAAAAAPPPYYYYY HOLIDAYYYSSSSSSS! :D

_Na, Ja Ne!_


	5. Inside The House : Happy Birthday, Mom!

****Ahhhhhh!

I'm not going to keep my promise! This is going to be impossible, but I will try to finish this whole story tomorrow!

Anyway..

How's it goin', guys?

I read a lot of stories a couple of days ago and this writer is simply amazing. If you want to know who it is, PM me cause I don't want to do advertisment for an author who might not want it XD

Note - I used names from Inazuma 11, and Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. I'm very sorry if this disturbs you, or you don't like it. I just didn't know any way to describe Ryou's siblings if I had nothing to base them off. I don't own these characters either!

Have fun! :D

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_F-I-V-E_**

_ "Mom!" Ryou opened the door quietly, afraid to wake up the sleeping albino. "Mom, I have something for you.."_

_ The feminine albino opened her eyes. The smallest person in her family, Ryou, stared at her with twinkling eyes. "Oh! Good morning, Ryou."_

_ Ryou blushed as he gave her a piece of paper. "Happy Birthday, mom."_

_ Ryou's mom picked him up and pulled him in her lap. She gave him a kiss. "Thank you sweety. Why don't you go downstairs while I wake up your dad, okay? I'll be right there."_

_ "Okay." Ryou nodded and slipped out of her grasp. He exited the room, to leave his mother prodding the dad awake._

_ "Come on, Akiko, wake up." Her melodic voice entered the man's ears._

_ "Mmmm.. Good morning.." Ryou's dad answered. He shifted and looked at her with his green eyes. "Happy birthday, dove."_

_ "Thank you. Come on, the kids are waiting for us."She grabbed the paper Ryou had given her, and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. In the kitchen, you could have seen a teenage girl painted her nails, with her feet ontop of the dinner table, the twins played with their electrical devices near the fridge, Ryou talked exitedly with the oldest boy who was making breakfast._

_ "Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad!" All five of them echoed excitedly. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"_

_ "Thank you, all of you." Their mother laughed. "Bless you all."_

_ "Hey mom!" One of the twins came up to her. "Here! I stayed up with Shiro to make it. He's scared to give it to you, though."_

_ Shiro, the other twin, pouted. "Hey! Atsuya! That's not true! You stole it out of my hand!"_

_ Atsuya grinned widly._

_ "You two, shut up." The bleach blonde teen sitting with her feet on the table rolled her eyes._

_ "Berry, don't be mean." Her mother scolded her lightly. Berry shrugged._

_ "I think breakfast is ready." The oldest son they had, with a-shade-darker-than-white hair, and turqouise eyes turned toward the table and set up the food. "Happy Birthday, mom."_

_ "Thank you, Gazel. You're very kind." She kissed his forehead, that was covered in mother of pearl colored locks, and sat down. Ryou climbed into his father's lap, staring intently at his brother's breakfast._

_ "It looks great.. Gazel.." Atsuya gagged._

_ "Don't be mean. I think it looks great." Shiro smacked his arm. Atsuya shrugged. Atsuya was the only one in the family to have tainted hair, a salmon colored hair, pale complection, and yellow eyes. He was also the only one to have a fiery temper, and a wicked sense of humor. There was no trace of any albino genes in his appearence, nor would he have any._

_ Shiro had grey hair, dispite his young age, and marine colored eyes. The twins used scarves around their necks every hour of their lives, they only took it off to take showers and go to bed. Like his younger brother Ryou, they were quiet and kind. They would try to do good in their lives, as hard as it would seem._

_ "Alright then," Gazel snickered at Atsuya. "eat up."_

_ And they ate. Ryou himself was very pleased. His father adored the fact that Ryou would cling to him. He ate quietly, unlike his older brother Atsuya who would hum loudly as he ate. Shiro would give him a look of worry, and Atsuya wouldn't notice._

_ Gazel would talk with Berry, about some things Ryou didn't understand. About "Rated 'r' Movies", Gazel would usually tell Ryou. For some odd reason, Ryou never asked what the 'R' meant. He thought it was forbidden to say, since Mother would give them a look whenever they talked about those movies._

_ Berry had red eyes, the only one in the family to have them. She originally had pale white hair, but she colored it into another color. Bleach blonde. She would curve her back for a better posture. You would always find her with pink cheeks, just below her large eyes._

_ Gazel was always proud of having her as a sister, he noticed that when she became thirteen, she started to dress up like a doll, or at least looked like one. She would put on pink, put ribbons in her hair, and started to wear a necklace that never came off again. Like her brothers, she too had a fetish with the article wrapped around her neck. She got it by some anonymous person—who Gazel knew exactly who it was—and never stopped wearing it._

_ He too had something he wore around his neck, a black necklace with a single snow-flake. He had gotten it from his best friend, and he wore it whenever he could._

_ Ryou was the only one in the family who didn't wear any of those things, he was too small to do so. Nothing could fit around his slim neck, and those that could weren't affordable. Ryou smiled as Atsuya gagged his way through his breakfast. Whenever Shiro wasn't looking, Atusya would slip a piece of his food onto his twin's and continue eating. Gazel noticed in a flash, but wasn't going to say anything._

_ Ryou loved his family._

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

"Come on, kid. Where are you?" Akefia picks himself up, cold paint dripping down his chin. "Kid.. when I find you you're going to be so dead.."

The door, now being called "My Gateway to Heaven" by the thief, leads to stairs, following by the living room. As he reaches for the door, and pulls it open, a thread gets pulled and a metal bar swings around and hits the grey haired adult in the.. (_**ahem**_..) _place_.

Akefia groans as his eyes flash in white. He kneels down as his arms come together. "You son of a bitch!"

_**The day before Christmas – 9:17PM**_

Bakura decides to enter from the windows, seeming as the door is way too hot to even get a good grasp on it to just knock it down. As he rounds the corner, he eyes yarn. That's right; yarn— woven back and forth between two metal rods. He raises an eyebrow as he reads—with some difficulty, I might add—the sign posted on the tree next to it.

**CAUTION! ELECTRICAL WIRE! CAUTION!**

Bakura rolls his eyes. "This kid is stupid." As he tries to cut it with one of his sissors he brought along—for only God knows why—, he is immediately shocked with bolts. His crimson eyes part open and he gasps before letting go and squealing.

Yes, squealing.

_**The day before Christmas – 9:21PM**_

Akefia walks in the house with his hands near his sore spot. He's basically crawling around the house, trying to find the kid so he can beat the living crap out of him. In the living room—for what Akefia can tell, it looks like it is one—there is a chair. A single chair, ontop of a rug. Suspicious, but now Akefia isn't doubting the fact that this kid is weird. He looks in the kitchen for anything, and decides to look in the fridge for food so that he can eat. Being a thief _can_ be tiring. He opens the top door, and there's nothing but ice. He decides to open the other door, and out launches one of those finger-rockets, where you pull back the string then let go and it flies. Ontop of the rocket, is a punching glove, with little rocks inside of it. It catepults itself into the thief's sore spot, and he growls in pain. "Kid!"

_**The day before Christmas – 9:32PM**_

Bakura had jumpted over that fence. He lost his shoes along the way, though. Perhaps the fense's electricity knocked them right off, nobody will ever know. He makes his way over to the open window, and looks at the "Thief King" waddling around with a face of pain. All he wants to do is smack that kid and push him over a ledge. As he pulls his feet over the window, the ruler supporting the window open snaps and the window's glass comes down do to gravity. It hits Bakura's legs, and he yelps. "Ow! Ow!"

He opens the window, seeing as if Akefia can't hear him, and lands his feet on nails. He clutches his feet, hurting so badly, and he hops his way toward the lonely chair ontop of the rug. Bakura's weight—though not much—makes the rug give in toward the fact that there is no floor underneath it, and he falls down. Bakura falls into the basement, face first, and the rug knocks one of the brooms over where Akefia had originally jumped over. He skids on his face in the paint. "KID!"

_**The day before Christmas – 9:36PM**_

Suddenly, the thief king hears shuffling upstairs. He grins to himself, and starts to walk toward the stairs before freezing. "Bakura?"

"I'm down here!" The chair? Where's the chair that was here? Akefia now sees a hole in the floor, with darkness seeping through from the basement and trying to devour anything standing next to it.

"Where?"

"Down here, you baka!"

Oh. Down _there._ Akefia reaches his hands down there, only to pull up a paint-stricken, hair-static Bakura. "..Wow. It looks like you got ran over by a paint-bucket."

"Same to you." Bakura dusts his shoulders. Akefia chuckles.

_**The day before Christmas – 9:41PM**_

Meanwhile, Ryou decides that it's time to go downstairs. He creeps quietly on the carpet floor, watching as the two thieves walk around like they have as much time in the world. Both of them look as if they were painted by a four year old. With a brush as big as an elephant. In the dark.

Ryou rolls his eyes, his silver hair falling off of his shoulder. He gets up, and stands ontop of the stairs, where the two thieves can see him. He takes a deep breath to try to calm his pulsing heart, and prays quickly to his mother that she would forgive him for the profanity. "Hey you douches! I'm right here!"

The two thieves stop laughing at each other to gaze at the silverette ontop of the stairs. Their eyes narrow and their mouth's stretch into a smirk. "There you are."

Ryou blinks in surprise, and starts to run up the stairs, where there is a balcony to look down and stare at them coming up. He drops a bucket filled with mixed paint, and Bakura groans as he falls backward, onto the floor. Akefia comes back to the semi-concious silverette, and Ryou drops another bucket. The two lay on the floor, helpless. Ryou comes down, and sits on the stairs, with his hands cupped around his cheeks, and smiles. "Had enough fun yet, or are you ready for more?"

"This kid is going to be the end of us." Bakura looked up in worry. Akefia can only nod. Ryou smiles sweetly.

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

****Phew! I spent all day writing this XD

I hope you guys like it! :D

I'm going to say this now before I get any complaints-this **may** be the second to last chapter. I'm not sure. But I'm saying that we're almost close to the end.

Please, for a favor, all I want for Christmas is reviews! (Ssssooooo corny.. XD)

**REVIEW!**

Anyone who does.. gets.. uhhh.. A SURPRISE BASKET! (I really have to start getting better ideas. XD)

_Na, Ja Ne!_


	6. Why Is This Chapter So Small? AN AXE?

I'm so sorry! I'm SOOOO sorry!

I have an excuse for why I didn't post anything!

**BRAZILIAN DUST BUNNIES ATTACKED ME!**

I couldn't write anything!

I got the ending done, though.

I'm extremely sorry guys XD

I'm also sorry that this one is so short. I seriously tried, but the dust bunnies were trying to capture my soul, and so my plot bunnies had to go to war, leaving me plot..less..

Neh. Furthermore, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for the fact that you opened the Bakura family (Ryou, Akiko, Atsuya, Mom(Eh?Why doesn't she have a name? XD), Berry, Gazel(le) and Shirou) with open arms! They feel very welcome! :D

And for my reviewers who.. reviewed.. (X-X I fail so hard XD) you have your suprise basket ready for you!

**Suprise basket -**

_Three egyptain God cards_

_A millenium key chain!_

_A creampuff made from Ryou himself!_

_A blue-stripped shirt made with love! (and hard work.. x-x)_

_Aaaaaaannnddd.. THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D_

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_S-I-X_**

_**The day before Christmas – 9:47PM**_

Akefia is going to pound the lights out of this kid. And pound his face until there was nothing left but a bloody pulp. He glances toward the wooden staircase, where the feminine albino crosses his legs. He lets out a full groan as his forehead pounds heavier than a couple of seconds ago. Before killing that kid, Akefia is going to take a long, nice sleep.

Bakura has other ideas, though. He picks up his ax from somewhere-even-the-author-doesn't-know-where. "Get up, Akefia. That kid has just signed his own death wish."

Akefia closes his eyes and murmurs something incoherent. Ryou himself just tries to hold back a giggle, more than likely failing because Akefia listens to the boy's adorable, lonely laugh. "I don't think he's getting up. Isn't it much easier if you just wait until you're better to chase me?"

Bakura growls. "Kid, you put me in misery and pain. You're going to get a beating so fucking bad that you would've wished that you never even thought of putting the damn traps outside."

Ryou's necklace glints in the over done christmas lights. He laughs at Bakura's threat. "I'm glad to hear that."

Akefia starts to snore. Bakura kicks him in the side, making him roll over, closer toward the hole. "Shfn.. Let.. Go."

Bakura looks up and sneers. "Aren't you scared?"

Ryou gloomly shakes his head. He opened his green eyes, and smiled sorrily. He starts to climb up the stairs to the fifth level, with Bakura soon after him swinging his ax randomly. "I'm not scared of anything."

Lie. Cold sweat drips down Ryou's face. His heart racks his rib cage, and his feet are moving on their own conscious.

"Oh really?" Bakura asks as he misses Ryou's foot. "Not even death?"

"Nope." Ryou pushes through a door, and locks himself in it. "Not even death."

Bakura pounds onto the door. "Kid, what do you think you're doing?"

Ryou clicks on the red button that had made the front door untouchable in the previous chapter, and looks out the window. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Bakura asks. "What the hell are you talking about, kid? You're not leaving. You're going to get a beating."

"Move, idiot. I've got the door." Akefia comes up toward Bakura. He shoulders it hard, and the door caves in. When they open the door, they see Ryou with a metal bar in his hand. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT."

Ryou swings the bar around, in a desperate attempt to get to the other side of the large room. The laundry room. The place where Ryou was scared to fuck when he was little. There's a mini elevator near the dry cleaner, and Ryou is going to use it. "Get out of my way!"

You know, when Ryou is determined, he's scarier than a sociopath on a rampage. Akefia just dodged the swinging bar, and Bakura gets slapped in the face with the metal. "Holy mother of—"

Ryou manages to enter the mini elevator used for laundry, and presses the button to go down the first level.

"Who the hell gives a kid a metal rod?" Akefia asks randomly.

"My name is Ryou!" Ryou calls out from the small tunnel. "And I'm 18!"

"We're never going to get down in time." Bakura groans.

"We don't have to take the stairs, you know. Look!" Akefia points to the trampoline outside the window, conveniently placed below said window.

"Alright then, let's go." Bakura climbs through the window, along with the thief king. They breathe out their numbers, (Bakura can't count, poor thing) and they jump. As their feet reach the trampoline, the black sheet thing snaps, and they fall to the floor. Or.. the.. pool.. What? The two scream in opera notes as the freezing cold water of the pool hits their skin. "Jesus Jesus Jesus.."

Ryou looks at them while he leaves the house. "YOU GUYS FAIL!"

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

So, what's going to happen next?

Why do I keep mentioning myself in this story?

Why is it so short?

Why do brazilian dust bunnies hate me?

WHY DO I HAVE THE ENDING CHAPTER DONE BEFORE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER?

Find out in the next chapter :D

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

I'm also taking requests now!

_Na, Ja Ne!_


	7. So, Why Does Ryou Have A Bar? LAUNDRY?

****Ello everyone!

How's it going?

So, this is going to be yet ANOTHER chapter with yet ANOTHER snippet of Ryou's life before 5/7 of the Bakura family died. The end is coming up, real soon!

Also, here's a list for you guys in case you forgot who is who! Come back to it anytime you're confused on something.

Gazel - Oldest child, has white hair and turqoise eyes. Is fucking scary when he's mad. Has a cool temper.

Berry - Second oldest, has bleached blonde hair and pink eyes. Is like any other normal teenaged girl, who loves her brothers in her own way. Usually acts like a cat/bunny.. thing..

Atsuya - One of the twins, older than Shirou. Has salmon colored hair and gold/pink eyes. Wickedly annoying, acts like a little wolf cub.

Shirou - The youngest twin, therefore younger than Atsuya. Grey hair and marine colored eyes. Polite and clingy. Also acts like a wolf cub.

Ryou (I'm not sure why I'm putting him here, but oh well XD) - The youngest out of all his brothers (and sister!). Has white hair and green eyes. He's a quiet child, but occasionally has his _moments_.

Have fun! :D

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_S-E-V-E-N_**

_Atsuya gagged. "Let go of me.. Argghhh.."_

_ "You're lucky I'm not going to choke you to death, but you sure deserve it." Atsuya's older sister pulled back her lips and showed her unusually long teeth._

_ "M-me?" Atsuya growled as he scrabbled against his sisters choking hands. "What the hell did __**I**__ do?"_

_ "Don't play innocent!" His sister rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"_

_ "I'm playing hide-and-go-seek with Ryou, Shirou, and Gazel! Now let me go!"Atsuya kicked and scratched but failed._

_ "Fine." _

_ With a **plop**, Atsuya fell to the ground. He started to cough. "Ugh, Berry, you've got a death grip."_

_ "I wasn't even choking you that hard." Berry growled. "Now get out."_

_ Atsuya scrambled to get out of her room. Coming out of the closet, Shirou held Ryou protectively. "Is he gone?"_

_ "I think so." Berry nodded. "You guys can stay here some more time, if you'd like. Do you know where Gazel is?"_

_ "He might be in the laundry room." Ryou pipped up. Shirou hugged his younger brother, a blush appearing on both brothers._

_ "Aren't you so cute!"_

_ "Uh.. S-shirou.. Let's go find Gazel.." Ryou squeaked._

_ "Oh! Of course!" The older child lets go, leaving Ryou gasping for air. He picks up his hand, and they start to creep toward the fifth level. Every step they took on the stairs made a creek, which came numerous of muffled giggles and hushing. As they got nearer toward the door, both of them froze._

_ An orange pair of eyes stared at them from a cabinet. They turned around before noticing that Atsuya was behind said cabinet, and they started to run into the laundry room. They ducked behind the dry cleaners, and they waited in fear of being caught. Ryou looked at Shirou worriedly, and he gave him a sympathetic smile in return. "Don't worry, Ryou. We're not going to get caught."_

_ "Wrong!" A teenage voice came looming over the two children. They squeaked and tried to get away, but it was to no avail. Gazel picked the two up with his hands, and brought them down stairs. "What were you two doing up there?"_

_ "We're playing hide-and-go-seek, remember?" Shirou shifted in his older brother's grasp, like a little wolf cub. "We weren't caught."_

_ "You guys can never go into the laundry room!" Gazel kept his voice at a whisper. "It's dangerous in there. When I was about your age Ryou, I whent in there to get something, and then Mom had to come look for me. She said I was gone for three hours. I couldn't find the door, and it was dark. I was scared as heck. Where's Atsuya?"_

_ Shirou blinked, before squealing. "Oh no! He's still in the laundry room!"_

_ Ryou started to get worried. "Do you think he's okay?"_

_ "I don't doubt it," Gazel muttered. "You know how that little pup is. Gets into trouble and cries like a cub, but then three seconds later gets into trouble again. But stay here, I'll go get him."_

_ When Gazel came back—which that took a long time, mind you—with Atsuya shifting in his grasp, Shirou was clutching Ryou for dear life. Rule about twins—never ever **ever** separate them for a long time, they start to get clingy. Anyway, Ryou was being suffocated, turning blue, before he was let go to gasp in as much air as he wanted. Shirou ran toward his twin and snatched him into a breath taking hug. "Oh thank God!"_

_ "Lemme go! Shirou!" Atsuya's desperate pleads were suffocated into his hugs. "EhhhhH! Let goooooo!"_

_ "Nashi," Shirou's head shook. "I'm not. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_ "No." Atsuya growled. He looked at his hand. "Not really."_

_ "Oh my! Atsuya!" Shirou grabbed his hand and watched his cut bleed toward his fingers. "What happened?"_

_ "I fell and I hurt myself. Not a big deal, I'll just go wash it off—"_

_ "Oh no you're not." Gazel picked up Ryou in his arms as Shirou scolded the salmon colored hair boy. "Come with me, we're going to fix your hand."_

_ "Jeez, Shirou! Calm down! It's not broken, or anything!"Atsuya grumbled. "It's just bleeding."_

_ "You're going to die!" Shirou used to be an over-reactor. Like a volcano type of reactor. "We need to ask Berry for help."_

_ "You could ask Gazel for help.." Ryou whispered. Said albino chuckled, and shook his head._

_ "I don't know anything about first aid kits. Berry usually is the one who knows, though. I've seen her take care of Tasuku." Gazel's ice cold eyes became colder at the name of Berry's boyfriend. He looked back at his youngest brother, who was trembling in fear for Atsuya. "Relax, Ryou. He's gonna be fine."_

_ "I hope so." Ryou shuttered. "It's a lot of blood."_

_ Gazel shifted Ryou in his arms. "Eh. Not really."_

_ "I'm scared to go there now."_

_ "Where, the laundry room?" Gazel tilted his head. Ryou nodded. "You don't have to be scared, you know. I was just warning you two that there are a lot of things in that room which are lose, like rusted pipes, bars, and stuff like that that are too heavy for you to lift in case it falls on you. Just be careful if you enter there okay?"_

_ "What about your story, about you being lost?" Ryou asked._

_ Gazel chuckled. "That's just a story, Ryou. It's not real."_

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

_Berry only laughed as Atsuya winced underneath the cold water placed ontop of his skin. "You're such a wuss."_

_ "It hurts!"Atsuya whined. Berry could only do but roll her eyes at him. "Hey! That's not nice!"_

_ "What was that?" She pressed the wet towel firmer on his hand. "I couldn't hear you."_

_ "Owwww! You little—" He started to slap her hands, which she would do in return._

_ "They fight like dogs and cats.." Gazel sighed._

_ "More like wild cat and wolf." Ryou and Shirou commented before playing patty-cake on the floor. Whenever they would mess up, they would start over with a laugh, and Ryou noticed that Shirou also had long teeth. They all knew for a long time that Atsuya's were the longest by far, but Shirou's looked like they grew in last night. As for Gazel and Ryou himself, well, they were the only ones who didn't have canine teeth. Gazel sat down with them after getting bored with his two younger siblings fighting, and showed them a new game to play._

_ When their mother showed up, she went right away to cooking, and the smell of soup came from the kitchen. Gazel had gone down stairs to help her, and Berry kept singing in her room. None of them had told Mom what had happened to Atsuya, but no one even bothered. When their supper was done, and Ryou had already brushed his teeth with Berry's help, he had climbed into the bed he shared with both twins, and gone fast asleep._

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

Ryou knew the house inside and out. Every corner, every little place, and if there was any furniture movement than he would explore the place until he had a photographic memory of the place. He would usually ask Shirou's help, who would be more than delighted to play. To every photographic memory he had, it would help him in the nearby future. Ryou had this urge to ask why, but he never did. And now, Ryou knew exactly why.

As he moves across the white snow, he watches the two thieves in the pool (used by the last chapter) move uselessly to try to get warmer. There aren't any stairs near them—at least, Ryou hopes so. He forgot—is there any stairs near them? Oh well. Ryou just keeps moving on. Maybe he should remember those things too.

"Hey, kid!" Ryou stops and looks down at the trampoline.. pool.. thing.. anyway, his braided silver hair falls over his shoulder. His green eyes peer over the trampoline.

"What?" Didn't he tell them that his name is Ryou? "What do you want?"

"Can you help us up?"

"And.. why would I do that?"

"Seriously, man, just take us out of this fucking cold water! It's canada cold in here!" Bakura calls out.

Ryou sighs and rolls his eyes. _Canada? Seriously?_ "No."

"Why not?"

"You guys are trying to beat me, remember? Last time I checked, I'm supposed to be running away from you guys." Ryou gets up and starts to walk again.

"Wait! Ryou, wasn't it? Come on, Ryou. Help us up, please?" Akefia calls for him.

Ryou turns around, grinning. "Alright, then."

The hand Ryou gives them is pulled by Bakura, and Ryou falls into the pool with them. When the thieves said that the water was cold, they're right. Ice cold, colder than Gazel's eyes. Well, that's what Ryou thinks.

"What'cha gonna do now, huh kid?" Bakura grins. Akefia mutters something beneath his breathe, before dunking Bakura under the water.

"Idiot!"

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

****And that is why, my children, you don't ever go into the laundry room XD

There we go! That's why Ryou is scared of the laundry room, and why Ryou had a random metal bar in the last chapter. We're closer than ever toward the ending, guys! So make this count and review!

Bakura, my darling, there is something colder than Canada. And that is the artic. (At least.. that's what I've always been taught.. :| ) XD

Ahhhhhh! Once again, my plot bunnies have won the little war between the dust bunnies. Thank you my minions!

Feed them by giving them reviews, please!

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Last Chapter? Seriously? No!

_What? The last chapter? How can this be?_

_How is this even possible!_

_This story ended so quickly!_

**(Random space right here)  
><strong>Oh wow, this was the best story I've ever written! You guys have helped me SO much to realize that! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and added as favorites, and added onto your alerts!

_ Now for the non-sappy things(:_

I was bored in Orlando one day and so I took my Ipad and started writing.

And writing.

And writing..

..And writing..

Until I was satisfied with it and sent it to me. But as soon as I sent it to my email, I had realized that this was the last chapter, and I wasn't even on part seven yet. I was on part five. So yesterday, when I went back to part eight, it was COMPLETELY messed up. So I spent another day writing out the actual scene. And the paragraphs were bitching me by not being in the spaced out lines. Like the bold above.

So I'm sorry in advance about the horrible lining, apparently LibreOffice doesn't work as well as I hope.

Thanks!

Onto the show, now!

_**(If you do forget who's Ryou's brothers and sisters, refer to the last chapter, it has a chart! Thanks!)**_

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_E-I-G-H-T_**

Ryou starts to shiver in the water. "Canada cold, huh?"

Bakura can only laugh. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"You idiot! We were supposed to get out first, and _then_ attack him, Bakura!"

"Doesn't matter," Bakura rolls his eyes. He looks at the teeth clattering albino. "I want to get what I came for, and that's my treasure."

"You're not a pirate, you know." Akefia growls.

Bakura ignores him, grabbing Ryou's chin to bring him closer. The water shifts, the ice plates softly crumbling. He places a soft kiss on the eighteen year old, before deepening it. Ryou can only do but mew softly into the kiss.

Ryou obviously has a thing for him.

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

"Ryou! Ryou!"

The silverette's green eyes open. Staring at him, Gazel and Shiro give him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks.

Ryou nods numbly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I.. Think.."

"Come on," Shiro's worried face disappears, "let's go downstairs! It's Christmas!"

Ryou scrambles out of his bed. He hand hits the nightstand next to his bed, and he bites his lips. "Huh? It is?"

_So was that all a dream?_ Ryou asks himself. _So.. They really didn't die, there were never thieves In my house, and I didn't spend Christmas alone?_

"Where's dad?" Ryou asks. Gazel shakes his head.

"He's in Egypt, don't you remember? He had work to do, so he won't be coming home in time."

"Oh," Ryou manages to breathe out as he numbly presses onto his red hand.

"Are you sure it was 'just a dream'?" Shiro tilts his head. Ryou looks back up toward the twin, and smiles reassuringly.

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah. Don't worry about me. It was really awkward, that's all. It felt.. Real."

Shiro gives him a sympathetic smile. "Alright. Go get ready for breakfast, then. We'll wait for you. Atsuya most likely opened his presents already.. But hurry, okay?"

Ryou nods. By now, he realizes he's drenched in cold sweat. Must be because of the Pool. He shivers violently. He enters his bathroom, which is attached to his large bedroom, and pours warm water on his face, trying to forget the dream. It seemed too vivid, though, to be 'just a dream'. Past the bath tub, and the toilet, is the window. The window of his bathroom shows the road outside, the snow falling down like ice crystals. A police car roars suddenly passes down the road, and Ryou wonders what's going on outside.

He goes back into his room to change into comfortable clothing, jeans and a blue shirt with a white vest on-top, and cheap shoes. He attempts to brush the cotton ball on his head that's apparently called "hair", and finally gives up. He puts on a blue scarf, just really for a decoration. As he goes down the stairs, he sighs as he realizes the house still looks like how he had imagined it, free of any traps just waiting to be set off.

Atsuya puts a hand on his shoulder, grinning wickedly. "Good morning, little bro."

"Good morning, Atsuya. Did you like your presents?" Ryou asks kindly. Ryou looks at his brother's gold eyes, and suddenly gets a worried frown on his face. _This isn't going to end good.._

The twin nods, but his face doesn't get rid of the toothy grin planted on his face. "So, Ryou, what was this dream of yours about?"

Ryou chuckles.

Ryou is eighteen, who just came back from England to spend Christmas with his family in Japan. His parents hadn't switched the house from when they were little. The twins are now nineteen, Berry is now twenty five, and Gazel is twenty eight.  
>In speaking of him, Gazel owns an ice rink not far from Tokyo, with booming business. Gazel played in soccer tournaments to collect prize money, until he got enough to build the ice rink behind a tattoo parlor, which soon became famous for it's ice-cold degrees, and the best hot-chocolate and burgers.<p>

Berry herself has been working at a café called "Café Mew Mew", so she's usually tired by the time she comes back. The boss there is apparently strict on the lead lady of the Café, a red-head called Ichigo, but the rest of the girls who work there can do whatever they want.

The twins play soccer, and unlike Gazel, will keep on playing. They have millions of trophies covering their room in this house, and their apartment that they live in together. From time to time they go skiing.  
>Ryou himself studies English, teaching his friends, and cooking from time to time. His favorite food at this moment is a cream puff.<p>

"Well," Ryou starts, "remember when I was sick when you guys took a plane to go skiing? I had a dream that you guys crashed along with the airplane, and that I was spending this Christmas alone."

"Don't worry now," His mom says. She pats him gently on the shoulder with a small smile. "You're with us."

"Yeah. I know." Ryou sighs. His mom leaves the hallway that leads to either her room or the living room.

Atsuya's grin is still there, much to Ryou's discomfort. He drags Ryou along with him. Shiro sits on the couch with a wrapped present on his lap. Atsuya speaks, "Now come on Ryou! Gazel, Berry, get down here! Lets open these presents, they aren't going to open themselves, you know!"

**_M-E-R-R-Y_C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S_**

"Ryou, can you put the trash out?" His mom asks. They're in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. At the sound of his name, Ryou snaps his neck up, his cloudy green eyes focusing on the albino. "Please?"

"Sure," Ryou smiles, his eyes drifting toward the tall metal trashcan. "No problem."

"Thank you," Ryou's mom says. She goes back to cleaning dishes. Gazel stands up to help her, and Atsuya runs off outside with Shiro to go play in the nearby soccer court with the new soccer cleats they got as presents.

Berry silently answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Sweety, you know you're not allowed to be on the phone when you're spending time with the family." Mom scolded her.

"But Mom, it's Tasuku!" Berry whines. Gazel looks up at her, with cold eyes and a sly smile. "Yeah, Tasuku. Sorry. Five thirty sounds good. Kay! Bye!"

Ryou watches as Gazel growls softly in his throat, and smiles. He picks up the trash bag, leaving the kitchen. He opens the back door.

As he walks outside, toward the large green trash can in front of the street, he passes the house that was being robbed in his dream, the one that used to have a black van in front. Instead, the police car that passed earlier is parked in front of it, with two men knocking on the front door. "Police!" One of them yelled out.

"What's going on?" Ryou asks them as he nears them.

The taller man standing there turns to face the silverette. "There was a call from the police. We had to rush here as fast as we could, so that's why we're not dressed properly."

Ryou nods, before turning back. _I'll leave them to their work, then._

"Where do you live?" The other policeman calls toward him.

"I live across the street. I have to go now—Happy Holidays!"

"Yeah," The first policeman says. "Merry Christmas."

**(DAMN IT WHY IS THERE AN AWKWARD SPACING HERE?)**  
>Ryou walks across the padded snow quietly, barely making any sound, before seeing two most favorite people of Ryou's, walking in his direction. He calls out to them, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Hey—Akefia! Bakura!"<p>

Akefia and Bakura, both from very wealthy families like Ryou himself, were known for one weakness, and that is stealing. Both are pros, Akefia calling himself as the "Thief King", and Bakura calling himself the "Dark Soul.. something something something". Ryou knows that to be aware when there are robberies near his house.

Anyway, Akefia Tozokou-ou, and Bakura Yamiouji are one of Ryou's best friends since the early years, Ryou's father being very good friends with both of the other boy's fathers.

"Oh! Hey, Ryou." Bakura smiles crookidly to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Ryou giggles. "Hey, Akefia, I have a question."

"Yea?" Akefia asks him. He shifts uncomfortably in his red cloak. Bakura pulls up his own black sleeves. It's kinda obvious it's not that cold.

Steam comes out of Ryou's breath, though. "Are you two part of that burglary?"

"W-what? Why would you think that-t?" Bakura asks. Ryou can only do but lift an eyebrow. Bakura points over to the house. "Why would we have anything to do with that burglary?"

Akefia knocks him in the back of the head. "Idiot!"

"Bakura.." Ryou laughs. "First of all, I never said that the burglary was in that house. I also notice that you guys are walking here, so how would you know where the house was if you were just passing by?"

Akefia closes his eyes and grits his teeth while he speaks, "Well-uh.. there are police cars, Ryou. I'm guessing that Bakura assumed that it was there."

"Hmm.." Ryou bites his finger. "You caught me there."

"And even if it was us, Ryou," Bakura snakes a hand around Ryou's small waist. "You wouldn't snitch, right?"

"Oh yes," Akefia follows along. "You wouldn't snitch."

"Who would believe a boy with a crazy story?"

Ryou laughs. "Why would I snitch? Anyway, I told you two not to rob any houses near mine, because I don't want to be part of the act."

"We were passing by, Ryou. We couldn't help it." Akefia shrugs his shoulders.

"So," Bakura's smirk is back onto his face. "Do you want your Christmas Present now, or later?"

"Maybe we should give it to him now.." Akefia laughs at Ryou's red face.

"Uhm.. Guys.."

**_H-A-P-P-Y_H-O-L-I-D-A-Y-S_**

_Hahaha! Yay! I fixed it!.. Not really! XD_

_It was all a dream! Yay! (Boo?)_

_If you guys want me to create a different ending, then Review telling me about that! (hint.. hint..)_

_My guest room has been scaring me the whole entire day, making weird noises in there also.. I'm too scared to even move from my spot to go check it out. I'm guessing I'm staying on the computer all night, then.. XD_

_I have no school tomorrow! Yay!_

_Alright, so, I maybe posting an epilouge (MAYBE) about The 'Bakura family hold their normal lives. Would you guys like that? Please tell me in your review!_

_Do you want to demand for more (enter whatever you want here)? Review, please!_

_I apologize if any grammar is horrible, I'm usually a grammar soldier but today I'm kinda tired XD_

_Na, Ja Ne!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Xxx<em>KyroKyro<em>xxX~_  
><em>**


	9. Owari! See you later! New Story?

****There we go!

This is the ending!

I hope you guys like it!

Okay, now to get to the reason why I didn't post two weeks ago..

I woke up that Sunday, and I thought.. Hmmm.. I want to write a story about Cheerleaders. I don't know why, though. I just do. So I looked through my flashdrive and I found it!

**I FOUND IT!**

And I wrote the story.

So, look for it on my profile page! It's another Bakushipping story!

**_I-M_H-O-M-E_A-L-O-N-E_P-A-R-T_N-I-N-E_**

**O-W-A-R-I  
><strong>

_**GAZEL(LE)**_

"Come on, Burn, it's not that difficult." The albino glides over toward the stumbling—and cursing, I might add—redhead. The skilled blue-eyes Gazel picks him up from the ground.

It's not time for opening the ice rink that the oldest Bakura sibling owns, in fact, they still have two more hours until it does open. Gazel takes this opportunity to teach his best friend how to skate, since he never wants to do anything except stay in his house huddled in a blanket complaining about the cold.

"Are you kidding? This is fucking hard! How the hell do you even stand upright?" The loud-mouth redhead comments. He flails his hands around, desperately trying to balance himself, before knocking into the annoyed whitette.

"This isn't hard, Burn. Seriously, if you would just focus than you would be able to balance yourself." Gazel steadys him, before pushing him off. Burn slips around, clumsily dragging his feet across the iced floor. Gazel groans at his best friend's stupidity.

"Fucking ice! This is why I'm more of a summer person.. stupid fucking cold! I'm like, allergic to you, or something!" Burn keeps flailing around. "I officially hate ice. Fucking hate ice. Hate hate hate hate hate ice."

When Burn lands on his ass again, Gazel picks him up by the hand, and drags him over to the end of the empty rink. "Hold onto the railing, you fire-head idiot."

"I refuse to." Burn lets go of the railing, and his feet are scrambling across the ice.

"You're hot-tempered. Let me go get a chair for you to hold on to."

Burn lightly smirks at that. "Jealous that I'm not allergic to heat like you are?"

"Not really," Gazel shrugs off the comment. He opens his turquoise eyes, staring at the golden-eyed redhead with a sly smile. "I'm just glad I can actually do something in the cold weather instead of sit around complaining about my cold."

Gazel hands him a wooden chair he gives smaller children to hold onto because they usually don't know how to skate. Burn is no exception.

He skates around holding the chair in place, having fun with watching how it shrieks against the cold pavement. In a moment, though, his eyes snap up.

"What do you mean by that?" Burn growls at him. The hot tempered teen makes a fist. "At least I don't complain about being burnt from the shower water!"

Gazel chuckles at the comment. "You need to chill, Burn. You look like as if you're going to attack somebody."

That triggers Burn. If there's one thing he hates, is when his remarks are ignored like they don't mean anything to them. He puts the fist down toward his thigh, and smirks at the cold albino, a deadly peaceful look in his gold eyes. "Me? Chill? You're kidding."

Gazel blinks blankly, and skates past him, knocking over the chair. He skates toward the left, leaving a raging—and annoyed—Burn trying to turn around.

"Come over here!" Burn growls, skating toward him.

"Well, what do you know," Gazel comments. "You actually know how to skate."

"What?" Burn asks.

"You're skating," Gazel points out after rolling his eyes. "Finally."

Burn stares at his feet blankly, shifting his hands. "I guess I am.. But that doesn't change anything!"

_**BERRY**_

"Bye, Shirogane!" The blonde calls out. "Have a good day! Also, please be nice to Ichigo okay?"

She leaves the pink shop, a large rubber bag hauled over her shoulder. She walks away from the gardened front porch of the café, and walks down the sidewalk. Out of no where, she hears roller blades coming toward her, and she freezes. "Berry!"

"T-tasuku!" She collides into a firm chest, where pale arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey-a, Berry! How 'uve been?"

"G-good," Berry blushes into his arms.

"Come on, then! I've been practicing my skating all day to make sure I was perfect to match your amazing skills, Berry!" He spins her around before skating next to her across the pavement.

Berry clutches her large bag awkwardly, watching her boyfriend skate in front of her, talking about something she'd rather tune out. "We're almost there, Tasuku; take a right."

They pass the blue bars to the tattoo parlor, the noise of Tasuku's roller skates echoing against the ally. In neon blue, coming from the end of the ally, is the words _"Ice Cold, Flaming Hot, Ice-Rink"_.

It says closed, but from her breast pocket she pulls out a silver key, fits it through the whole. When the door clicks, the door silently prods open. Loud music comes from the end of the rink, and to the right is a skate stoker. Tasuku silently slips off his own skates, putting on the shiny bladed ones to go onto the rink. Berry goes into the locker rooms to change.

The albino quickly slips out of her school outfit, putting on her favorite pink dress to go out to skate. She casually gets out of the locker rooms—after shoving her bag into one of the small lockers—and goes to get her skates, which is stored in Gazel's personal office.

In his office, there are pictures of the Bakura family, but from all of them, Berry is located there more. Gazel and Berry pushing each other on the swings, Berry playing soccer with him, than becoming his personal assistant, before hugging him as he went to high school while she stayed back for middle. She feels a pang of guilt, that in her room there's no picture of her family anywhere, only of her and Tasuku.

One catches her eye. It's her, the day she told her parents about her.. differences. She has genes of a bunny, whenever she heavily blushes her large bunny ears appear. This doesn't help the fact that she tries to keep this hidden from everyone. The picture is her pale bunny ears out, and her hair to the side. Her eyes glistened from crying so much. Gazel was the first to react, hugging her close as she cried in fear, while her two parents couldn't manage to get a word out.

She picks up her skates, and exits toward the rink. When she gets to the clear surface, Gazel and Tasuku are talking to someone with red hair. What's his name, Burn? Heat? Blaze? Something like that. She shrugs inwardly and skates over to them, not as graceful as the older albino, but pretty graceful.

"And that's why we're selling corndogs." Berry had tuned out for some of the conversation, only to come back to Earth at that moment.

"What?" Berry blinks, before shaking it off. "N-nevermind. I'm out of it today."

"You're right about that," Tasuku sighs. "You've been kind of dazing today. Was there any trouble going on today at work?"

"N-no." She shakes her head. "Nothing happened."

"Than what's wrong? Is your balance off?" Burn snorts.

Gazel takes this time to punch Burn in the gut. "She wouldn't be able to skate if she was, idiot."

"Don't get violent with me! You're as fragile as a snow flake!"

"You're as hot-tempered as a volcano!" At this, Burn shuts up. Gazel turns back to them as if nothing happened. "Come on, guys. Let's open up the store."

"It's going to be full in here, isn't it?" Burn mumbles.

Tasuku nods. "It's going to be loud in here also. Hopefully that doesn't hurt your ears, Berry."

Berry waves her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. It won't."

They start to set up for the skaters.

_**SHIRO(U) AND ATSUYA**_

"Shirou! I told you to pass it!" The salmon-colored hair boy yells from the other side of the field.

"I'm sorry!" The tired albino calls out. "I'm trying to catch my breath!"

"Damn right you are. You've got to keep up if we're going to the nationals."

"I know." Shirou can only sigh. "But you're getting faster up there in the front. Middfield is constant, not just staying in one place. You've got to cut me some slack, Atsuya."

At this, his twin grins at him, before grabbing his wrist off of the field, and onto the bleachers. They climb up to the top one, their breath puffing out in white wisps. They sit down, and Atsuya yelps. "Damn cold bleachers!"

Shirou can only laugh. "You're not very smart, are you?"

"What do you mean by that, Shirou?" Atsuya grumbles as he sits in a pedestal squat position, his clears boring into the metal underneath him.

"What did you expect, the bleachers to be warm?" Shirou lifts an eyebrow.

"..Yeah."

Shirou can only chuckle, before rolling his eyes. "Only you, Atsuya."

"Anyway," Atsuya tries to change the conversation. "You sure you're doing okay back there in middfield?"

"So far? Yeah. At least, I hope, of course." Shirou shrugs. "Could you help me? I need to learn how to run fast, and keep my stamina steady at the same time."

"Sure." Atsuya nods, and adjusts his scarf. "The thing is that you don't need to run fast."

"But—wait, how do you.."

"Just listen." Atsuya places his finger on Shirou's chapped lips. "You don't have to run fast. If anything, what you have to do is do that opposite. You have to know where the ball is going."

"I know that already." Shirou sighs. "The ball is always coming toward our side."

"Nope!" Atsuya grins. "Instead of waiting for the ball to reach you, go up to it. Never wait, always create. I think that's what Gazel told me once. Anyway, Charge after the ball."

"I never thought of that." Shirou looks back up to his brother, who starting doing muscle poses a while ago. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem, bro. Now come on, we've rested, we gotta keep training."

"But, Atsuya.."

"What?"

"It's.. cold out. Seriously cold. You can't even stand to sit—if that makes any sense—in this cold. Let's go inside."

"I'm not giving up, brother! I'm going to keep practicing. The finals are coming up, and I want to be perfect." He stops doing poses, and looks that him from the bottom of the bleachers.

"Oh. Well.. I guess I'll stay." He plops down on one of the benches, and watches as Atsuya goes back and forth on the field, dribbling over the various poles stuck onto the ground for practice. Shirou starts to shiver violently as the wind desides to pick up. "Atsuya, come on! Let's go inside!"

"No! I need to practice!"

"Atsuya, you come here right now before I kick your butt toward China!"

"..Awww, come on!"

"Let's go, Atsuya! Besides, we still have to go to the ice rink, remember?" They start to climb the steps toward their apartment they share together, their cleats echoing against the walls.

"Oh yeah! I bet I can make Berry fall!"

"I doubt it, Atsuya."

"You? Doubting? And more importantly, _me_? Impossible!" Atsuya clutches his heart dramatically before grinning wickedly at his brother. "I'm taking a shower first."

"No way, Atsuya! I deserve to take the shower first!"

At this, Atsuya flicks his golden eyes. "I take it first, cause I'm the older brother."

"But I got here first!"

"Too bad!"

"Atsuya! Come on! You always waste the cold water! I usually get my water scorching hot!"

_**RYOU**_

"Awww.. goddamn it.."

Ryou shifts as he hears someone whisper in his ear. "Leave me alone, Bakura."

"Sorry. I'm just _really_ sore of what we did yesterday." Ryou hears his smirk in his voice.

A grunt comes in reply on the other side of the bed. "Hn."

"Akefia, are you sore?" Bakura murmurs into his pillow.

"No. Ryou, what about you?" At this, Ryou looks up, and Akefia pulls him into his lap.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just numb."

"Yeah?" He starts to sniff his hair.

"Yeah." Ryou chuckles. He perks one of his eyes open, and gasps. "Oh no! I've got to go!"

"What?"

"Owww.. hold it.. hold on.." He ginergly picks his way out of the comfortable bed, earning a sharp pain in his lower back in doing so. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Bakura asks tiredly, picking his head up grudgingly.

"..I'm sore." Ryou winces. "Really sore."

"Well, I told you that would happen.." Akefia grins. "But you didn't listen to me!"

"Oh shut up, Akefia." Bakura growls. "I need to go to sleep."

"Anyway, I told my siblings that I'm going to the ice rink with them today."

"The rink your brother owns?" Akefia asks as he pries Bakura off his leg.

"Yeah, that one." Ryou starts to put on his clothes.

Akefia puts him back onto the bed. "You can go later."

"But.." Ryou sighs. No arguing with Akefia when he wants something. It's like trying to prove to a certain someone that cream puffs are horrible. YOU DON'T.

"Shhhhh, Ryou." Akefia whispers. "I'll ease you."

"Akefia, seriously, let me go.." Ryou murmurs. Akefia rolls his eyes.

"I thought we taught you not to protest against us.." Bakura whispers against his bare neck.

Ryou shudders, his silver hair falling against his shoulder. "G-guys.. Seriously.. I need to go home."

"Stay just a little longer. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind." Akefia plants kisses on Ryou's shoulder.

"A-ah.."

Bakura grins. "I'm also sure you'd rather stay here in bed with us than go outside, it's freezing out there."

"But, my family is.."

Akefia and Bakura exchange glances, before looking back at him. "Forget about them!"

_**BACK AT THE ICERINK**_

"I wonder where Ryou is.." Berry glances at the doors that lead to outside. The place is booming, skaters eating and skating. Gazel comes by, leading a confused Burn through the crowd.

"Who?"

"Ryou."

"Ah." Atsuya appears out of no where, and Berry screeches. She slaps him on the head, and he whines. "Hey!"

"..Atsuya! You fucking scared me!"

"I'm not ten years old, you know! I'm nineteen years old!"

"You don't go scaring people like that!" Berry waves her hand around, and knocks over a couple of drinks. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You're such a clutz." Atsuya growls as he rolls his eyes.

Berry growls back. "Leave me alone. Anyway, where's Ryou?"

"He's probably with his boyfriends.. you know.. having fun!" Atsuya winks.

"Ewww! Brother!" Shirou can only do but slap his twin on the arm while wrinkling his nose. "You're freaking gross!"

Berry laughs at Atsuya's response. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Probably." Gazel rolls his eyes.

"He'll show up eventually." Tasuku shrugs.

"Alright then!" Atsuya gets ontop of one of the tables, his skates scratching the wooden surface. "TO THE ICERINK!"

"Get down from there, you idiot." Gazel rolls his eyes.

**F-I-N**

****PFFFFF ATSUYA Y U SO GROSS XD

**Anyway.**

I'd like to point out that I made Ryou kind of sex-driven. I'm sorry about that if you didn't like it.

Now, please do me a kind favor and review!

It'll keep me writing. _(You have no idea how easy it is to make me happy. When I get reviews, I get so happy, I don't sleep sometimes. That's how easy it is!)_

I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday season, and that I hopefully you guys will check out my new story!

**REVIEW!**

_Infinito_


End file.
